


Richard & Alan's Escape from Hell

by TheFanficArchives2024



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, An Escape From Hell, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficArchives2024/pseuds/TheFanficArchives2024
Summary: 1990 two EA employees and a Girlfriend of one of them arrive in hell (separably)Richard L. Wyatt landing in Imp CityAlan J. Seaborne waking up in Pentagram cityAlison M. Lee is somewhere unknownwill they escape from hell? well they make friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue  
> we are following Richard  
> on how they got there

"God damn it Alan we had a meeting form our game!"

Richard was in his driveway walking to the door

"Ali I'm back"

he unlocked the door and saw Alison (his girlfriend) laying on the couch 

under the Gun's and Rose's poster 

Richard sat next to her 

"How was it?"

"Well I've been sick or tired for two weeks, but today me and Alan where meant to pitch

a game for the boss but he didn't show and of cores he leaves the right things to show to the boss

and on the way back I drove to his apartment and he wasn't home, but there was a note

under his door it said."

Richard pulls out a pice of paper and reads the words on it

he stumbled on it but something still happens

with a poof Alison disappears 

Richard turns around and stands up 

"heh did you and Alan think of this real funny Ali"

'was it the note?' Richard looked down at the paper and 

says the words on it

with a flash on his eyes and a large thud to a hard pavement 

after a few hours Richard woke up 

"the hell?"

Richard then walk off east to find out where the hell he was


	2. Hey Bulldog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is getting mugged  
> and gets some help

Ok Rich there is a 25% chance that this is hell

or L.A. I mean it looks about the same 

but the red men and women looking at me 

or the fact that two red dudes are trying to rob me

no that's still L.A.

the two started looking at me saying

"his not a sinner they'd be on the pride ring"

"wait this is a human in hell story"

"ah hell, you, human do you what to fuck Alastor"

"no, and who or what are you talking about"

"ok good, that means that your not a nut job"

"so now what?"

"well that means your shit at combat"

"well I've been to a gun range from time to time"

"hm nice, but you have no gun...so we're gaining to fuc-fucking kill I mean"

ok? odd-the hell is that noice is someone behind me?

I turned around to see a dog/wolf dude

"hey nerd Catch!"

he threw a sward off shotgun 

crap duse he-fuck it free gun in a mugging

"oh shit"

"oh he has a gun, covent"

the wolf yell out 

"red shirt shout damn it!"

ok, ok, ok 

with one shout to the face and the other 

"well shit, that was awesome"

"what did I just kill?"

"well human those dude's where imp's and I'm a hellhound"

"why did you save me anyways"

"well I was going to rob you, but your human and not into Alastor's deer ass"

"who?"

"don't mind that"

"so I know you have a gun of no bullets anything else?"

"well I three cassettes all by Micheal Jackson and a pen"

"oh shit we're fuck"

"we're?"

"well you have my gun and I have the shells for it seems like a good idea

and I owe a mafia of spiders and you are stuck in hell"

"heh this is hell they, looks like L.A. to me, but shore"

"so what now pal"

"well if I'm in hell, maybe Ali and or Alan could be here"

"who?"

"just my girlfriend and my friend"

"well listen they might be in the pride ring well

I have to meet the spider mafia so maybe we arm up there and you ask for info on your friend's 

and just maybe one of them can be invalid in a job like being captured by one of the overlord's"

well crap 

"ok then you have the shotgun if you have shells for it and we'll check out on this spider mod"

I throw the gun to him and walk out of the alleyway 

"got a name red"

"Richard L. Wyatt"

"oh full name then well I'm Dennis Lobo the hellhound of pride"

"nice, so after I save my girl and normal friend you know how I can Escape From Hell"

"Nope"

"heh well one task at a time right?"

"right and plus if you do escape you'll might be armed with a mix of mini guns and RPG's attached to the side of the gun"

"that would be a badass video game"

"hmm the pixel dude's right?"

"you know what on the way to the..."

"pride ring"

"yer that, I'll tell you what and how to make a video game"

I swipe my heir up in a sense of confidence and a happy grin on my face

"fine Dick let's go then"

we walked to a beat to shit pick up truck and drive off 


End file.
